An assortment of randomness
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: Just some head canons from an assortment of ships (Drarry, Scorose, Dramione, etc). If you want me to write a specific ship, leave a review and I'll get onto it ASAP. *CHALLENGES WELCOME* I will write any pairing, no matter how weird/disturbing. Try me ;) Enjoy my randomness!
1. SCOROSE

**SCOROSE**

Right from when she was little, Rose Weasley was one of those freakily organised people who always plan everything out right down to the littlest detail.

Getting into Hogwarts was part of the plan.

So was getting good grades, making good friends, and falling in love.

Being disowned for falling pregnant with a Malfoy's child half way through seventh year was not.

But she was tough, and she worked though it.

And with the help of Scorpious and her little cousin Lily the three families began to patch things up, so that by the time little Minerva Malfoy was born, she was accepted and loved by Malfoys, Weasleys and Potters alike.


	2. DRARRY

**DRARRY**

Draco ran through the corridors, hugging his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. He couldn't believe he had let himself slip up like that.  
"Malfoy, wait!" he heard Potter call from somewhere behind him, but he couldn't stop. He had to get away from this embarrassing nightmare he'd just created for himself. How could he have been so stupid?

He sprinted out a side door and down the winding path to the lake, where he threw himself on the ground, his entire body shaking with sobs.

He was alone for what seemed like hours before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't have the energy left to even flinch.

"So it was true, then?" Potter again. Draco hoped if he lay still long enough the Chosen One might think he was dead and leave him alone.

"Draco, please talk to me. I have to know. Was it true?" something in the boy's voice made Draco turn his head ever so slightly to look into his eyes. He was surprised to find no hatred there, only pity and...longing. Draco's heart gave a flutter of hope, and he sat up slowly.

"Yes Potter" he said hesitantly. "It was all true."

"That's all I needed to hear" said Harry, before pressing his lips to Draco's and kissing him passionately.


	3. SIRIUS and JAMES

**James/Sirius**

_Requested by hotkittengirl___

James and Sirius were like brothers. No, closer than that. They were all each other had, although they couldn't have been more different if they tried.

James had had a happy childhood; he had a loving family, a nice house, he had never been beaten, starved, or indeed even yelled at. In fact, he was rather spoiled. His parents gave him anything he wanted; he was their only child and they doted on him.

Sirius, however, came from a darker and more sinister background. His family were an old line of purebloods who were well practiced in the Dark Arts, and avid supporters of You-Know-Who. His parents weren't particularly fond of their eldest son, and his father never missed an opportunity to use the cane, or the strap, or indeed any object he could find that would inflict enough pain to remind Sirius of just who was the boss of their household, because Sirius seemed to have a rather bad habit of forgetting. At every opportunity, he broke rules, valuable objects, and the hearts of any girl foolish enough to fall captive to his charm. He was, to put it lightly, a rebel.

While Sirius was busy breaking laws, James had none to follow in the first place. His parents didn't believe in restrictions, so he was free to do as he pleased. This sort of upbringing tends to result in a loud and arrogant child, and James was no exception. In fact, he was a prime example of just how badly raising a boy can go wrong.

When Sirius and James met in their first year at Hogwarts, there was an instant bond. It was like a volcano meeting a hurricane, or a tidal wave meeting a meteorite crashing to Earth; total chaos.

They wreaked havoc in the halls! Chaos in the classrooms! They were almost a match for even Peeves! Pretty soon everyone was getting sick of them, but they didn't care. They had a little band of trusty followers, the closest of who were named Remus and Peter, who were alright, even if they did seem a little awe-struck at being "chosen" by the famous pranksters. Everything was perfect.

Near the end of fifth year, though, Sirius began to notice something. And that something he began to notice was James. Oh sure, he saw him all the time, but not in the way he was seeing him now. Sirius noticed how James's hair never wanted to lie flat. He noticed how he was more at home in the air than on the ground. He noticed how James truly was a bottomless pit when it came to food. He noticed how James always acted so self-assured, but anyone who really looked would realise that this was a front, to cover up his discomfort when faced by rules that had to be followed _or else. _

But the thing he noticed most was the also noticed the way James needed him. They balanced each other out perfectly, Sirius and James. One's faults were the other's strengths, and when placed side by side they shone brighter than they ever had alone.

Sirius and James loved each other like brothers, but by the time Sirius realised there was something more to it, it was too late; James had been accepted by Lily, and hadn't hesitated to let her become his everything. Sirius knew his situation was hopeless, so he let it go.

But what he hadn't realised was that against his will, James had been noticing Sirius, too.

* * *

**If you want a particular ship, don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Badger Xx**


	4. JILY

**JILY**

The day in third year when James found Lily and Severus snogging behind a tree was the day he realised how much he would give so be the one kissing the beautiful read head.

As he had never had any female friends or relatives his age he wasn't sure how to act around girls, and despite his bravado he felt rather overwhelmed by the prospect of being in love.

But that didn't stop him from asking Lily out at every opportunity, and he got so used to being rejected that the day she changed her mind he literally fainted.

* * *

**If you want me to write a specific ship, just leave a review x**

**If you ask nicely I may even do a personal head canon for you :)**

**-Badger Xx**


	5. BELLAMORT

**BELLAMORT**

The Dark Lord couldn't love.

Well at least those were the rumours.

Even Tom Riddle himself had believed it true, right up until the day he laid eyes on _her_.

She was beautiful in her own exotic, evil way, and her loyalty was beyond anything he had ever known.

But he couldn't fall for her. He just couldn't. He had an image to uphold. He couldn't allow himself to fall prey to something as human and mortal as _feelings._

He insisted she marry another faithful Death Eater in the hopes his feelings would fade, and Bellatrix, of course, obliged.

Alas, his plan didn't work, and although it caused him great pain, he loved her until the day they both died.

* * *

**Please review! And if you want a specific ship (or maybe even a PHC) just ask :)**

**-Badger Xx**


	6. WOLFSTAR

**WOLFSTAR**

_Requested by DracoPendragon_

When Remus and Sirius came out to the other two Marauders about their relationship, James and Peter were absolutely disgusted.

It took many weeks for either of the boys to show the slightest bit of tolerance, and, surprisingly, it was Peter who cracked first.

He sidled up to Remus in Potions and informed him that he was willing to still be their friend as long as they didn't show affection in front of him. They agreed, delighted to have their friend back.

Peter promised to work on James, and soon he managed to convince the arrogant Potter that Sirius and Remus were still the same people as before, and the Marauders because as tight as they had ever been, now with the extra element of having another secret to protect

* * *

**Want a personal head canon or a specific ship? Leave a request with your review! **

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
